


New Beginnings

by JSinister32



Series: A Testament to Hope [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, M/M, Sane Will Graham, Shower Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will likes to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Six months finds Hannibal and Will in a stable, comfortable relationship filled with all the things they wanted before they split: communication, passion and adoration unmatched by any other couple they know.When Hannibal surprises Will with another step towards their future, Hannibal comes to find just how much the other man has come to mean to him, and what lengths he'd go to ensure their mutual happiness.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A Testament to Hope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014045
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92





	New Beginnings

_Home isn’t where you’re from,_  
_It’s where you find light_  
_When all grows dark._  
_-Pierce Brown_

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Will stretched in his chair, arching his back with his hands above his head until his back popped back into alignment. Groaning with relief, he glanced down at his watch, a wave of happiness pulsing through him as the hands adorning his watch face finally rested on an acceptable time to end the working hours of the week. He yawned and stood, collecting the sheaf of paperwork he’d need to use for his lecture notes for the following week. He placed them idly in his bag, closing the clasps with a satisfying click before moving to the door to gather his jacket. The late spring still managed to hold a chill in the air, and although the day had managed to be pleasant, the wind would bring with it a biting cold that would sink into his bones without the additional layer. Will slipped it on over his sweater, straightening the collar before collecting his bag. Satisfied, he turned the lights off to his office and closed the door with a resounding thunk.

Will smiled at the agents that passed him on his way to Hannibal’s office, wishing them a good weekend as he continued his trek. Those he worked with on a regular basis were still adjusting to this new, happier and more relaxed version of Will, a man with an easy smile, comfortable in his own skin and fully in command of crime scenes and classrooms alike. The changes to his personality had been as profound as flooding a basement with a searchlight; his moods had ceased their pendulum-like swings, his mind now carefully protected by his weekly meetings with a therapist that also managed to keep him well occupied in the hours they were not chasing killers. With the new changes to who he was, Will had fast become a pillar within the walls of the Behavioral Sciences unit, a man sought after for consultations on cases that couldn’t be solved by almost any department within the Bureau, often requested from areas outside of Baltimore. He took the newfound notoriety in stride, often reminding everyone that mentioned his accomplishments that he would be nowhere without the help of the man that slept at his side almost every night of the week. _Of course, I do phrase it differently to them_ , he mused. _No need for the fine men and women that protect the country to know that he often makes me beg for him to make me come._

Rounding the corner that lead to Hannibal’s office, Will let his mind drift back to their conversation earlier that day, the one that took place between kisses as Hannibal helped straighten the tie that sat smoothly in the v of his sweater. Their plans for the weekend still remained blissfully open, and Will had managed to convince Hannibal to agree to allow him to cook breakfast for them on Saturday, a feat almost unheard of between them. Hannibal prided himself on cooking for them as often as possible, and to hand over the reins for breakfast was a big deal. Will had already decided on the menu, and they’d be stopping for ingredients on their way home. _Our way home._ It still sounded like a dream, even though six blissful months had passed since their fateful night at the Bureau soiree. Their previous inability to communicate had been washed away in the intimate knowledge of what would happen if they followed that path for a second time, and although it was sometimes painful, they worked on their communication and open affection every day. No offense was left undiscussed, no moment of triumph too small to celebrate. The new version of who they were together made them both better, and everyone around them had the pleasure of benefiting from it.

Just as he was about to knock to announce himself, the door to Hannibal’s office swung open, Jack framed in the square of light as he continued whatever conversation he and Hannibal had been having prior to opening the door. Will moved swiftly to one side, stepping smoothly out of Jack’s way as he backed out of the room. Their eyes met briefly, the smile already on the agent’s lips growing in recognition.

“Will!” Jack bellowed, clapping him on the back. “We were just talking about you.” Will grinned in return, mirroring Jack’s mirth with genuine fondness.

“Good things I hope,” he replied. “I couldn’t bear it if you spoke poorly of me behind closed doors as well as to my face.” Jack laughed uproariously, doubling at the quip. _Wow. He must really be in a good mood today. Haven_ _’t seen him laugh like that in ages._

“All good things,” he finally breathed, wiping tears from his eyes. “All good things indeed. Just discussing your weekend plans, or lack thereof. Hannibal tells me you cook almost as well as he does. Why have you been keeping it a secret?” Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s amused gaze over the top of Jack’s head. Biting his lower lip, he moved further out of the way to let Jack into the hall.

“I haven’t been keeping it a secret,” he answered smoothly. “You’ve eaten my food plenty of times without knowing it. I just didn’t warn you it was my cooking.” Jack nodded, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

“One of these nights, we will have to put those skills to the test. Get together and enjoy the combined efforts of the pair of you.”

“That might be something of a disaster,” Will said dryly. “Hannibal’s style of cooking is much more sophisticated. I don’t think he’d let my diner food anywhere near his bone china, either.” Hannibal smiled, drawing him into the room to place a small kiss to the crown of his head.

“I believe you are aware that there is nothing I wouldn’t allow you to do, darling,” he retorted. “It will be at no fault of mine when your pancakes don’t fit on the plate.” Jack shook his head, grinning.

“You two are something else. I’ll let you get to it, then. Hannibal, thank you. And let me know how it all turns out.” Hannibal nodded, watching with fondness as Jack made his way back down the hallway to his own office. Turning to Will, he drew the profiler into his arms, placing a light kiss on his mouth. Will returned the brief connection with delighted enthusiasm, happy to be in the other man’s presence. _And the whole weekend is about to stretch before us. Couldn_ _’t ask for more than that._

“Let Jack know how what turns out?” he asked as he drew back to collect Hannibal’s coat from behind the door. Hannibal closed his patient notes, turning to file them away within the cabinet set into the wall to house them.

“Nothing of importance,” he replied lightly. “An endeavor with another patient I had to discuss with him to ensure he was okay with the treatment I plan to provide.” Will nodded, holding the fine wool of Hannibal’s coat out for him to slip his arms into. Hannibal slid smoothly into the material, Will’s hands coming up to caress his shoulders as he settled the fabric into place.

“Excellent. What would you like to do for dinner tonight?” Hannibal grinned as he picked up his briefcase, turning to face the profiler with mock exasperation.

“How dare you get the question out before me,” he admonished. Will suppressed another grin, watching as the doctor strode towards him, his eyes bright with amusement. Hannibal caged him against the door, pressing him against the wood, surrounding him with waves of delicious heat. _Christ, I_ _’m never going to get used to what if feels like to be with you,_ he thought happily. _I could tease you all night, just for reactions like that one._ Hannibal cupped his face, bringing their lips together once more in a brief press. Will’s heart thumped contentedly in his chest, pounding against his ribs as if reaching for the man before him. _As if my heart doesn_ _’t already belong to you._

“Would you mind terribly if we go out for dinner?” Hannibal asked from inches away, their breath mingling in the small space between them. “I know you want to stop to pick up what you need for breakfast tomorrow, but I’d rather like to spend time with you outside the kitchen this evening.” Will’s pupils swelled gently as he licked his lips and nodded, his own gaze falling to Hannibal’s mouth.

“I’m sure I could be convinced into it,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s waist to bring him closer. “I suggest you sweeten the pot some, though. I was looking forward to the duck you promised me on Wednesday.” Hannibal’s heart swelled with happiness. _Lord on high, it_ _’s good to be back where we belong. I still remember what it was like to miss you, darling. It will never happen again._

“I’m sure a little coaxing can be arranged,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Will’s in a brief, sweet kiss. “Perhaps, I’ll even allow you to choose how you’d enjoy being coerced.” He moved back, gathering his belongings as Will mentally put himself back together. Watching his brain reboot after such blatant flirtation had an almost animalistic appeal. _The better to consume you with, darling._ They made their way through the office, wishing a pleasant weekend to everyone they passed. The rest of the Bureau watched in awe as the two men stepped into the elevator that would take them to the parking garage, still in disbelief of the changes that had taken over Will Graham. No longer the scourge of the Behavioral Sciences unit, but instead local hero and partner the best psychiatrist the Bureau had to offer.

Nobody was present to witness the kiss they shared as the elevator made is way haltingly to the first floor.

***

“You were right,” Will groaned as they pulled into Hannibal’s driveway. Hannibal glanced his way just in time to catch Will patting his stomach fondly, a glazed over sleepiness in his eyes. His heart tugged just a little, happy to the bone at the vision of his partner beside him.

“I usually am,” he replied dryly. “But to what are you currently referring?” Will let out a breath of laughter, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Hannibal’s jaw.

“It was a great idea to go out to eat tonight. Thank you for the treat.” The doctor’s eyes shone with happy contentment.

“You are very welcome, darling. You did earn it, closing two major cases this week. Plus,” he murmured, ghosting his lips across Will’s pulse point, “you did agree to a drive with me tomorrow to places unknown. I believe you earned the reprieve from the kitchen.” Will smiled, his eyes filled with love and more than a little desperate need.

“You still owe me,” he murmured. Hannibal nodded, opening the door to the car and stepping out into the chill of the evening. 

“I’m aware, my love. Shall we take this inside?” He made his way to the trunk and retrieved the bags of groceries they had procured for Will’s breakfast the next morning and followed his lover to the front door. Will fumbled for his keys, finally procuring the correct one before pressing it into the lock. Hannibal took their groceries through to the kitchen, putting everything away before returning to remove his shoes and coat. Will had already moved to the bedroom, but the sight of his comfortable dress shoes against the wall beneath his overcoat was a small comfort that Hannibal would never grow tired of seeing. He stared at the loosened laces of Will’s shoes as he removed his own, dropping them in place before hanging his jacket. An overwhelming feeling of _rightness_ washed through him in a warm wave of affection for the man in the other room. _Everything just as its meant to be._ He took a moment to absorb the feeling before moving. Loosening his tie, he made his way to the bedroom, the sounds of the shower tightening his stomach with delicious anticipation. _Ahh, darling. Good choice._

***

Will’s back hit the cold tiles of the shower, a hiss escaping his lips as Hannibal’s mouth covered his own, swallowing the desperate sound. Their tongues brushed together as the room filled with steam, adding a heady, dreamlike quality to the atmosphere. Hannibal had turned out the lights, lighting a single candle to give them enough illumination to clean one another. Will knew instinctively that a scene of seduction had been set for his benefit, even before Hannibal’s hands had come up to loosen the buttons of his shirt. He had been half hard all the way through dinner, keenly aware of what he wanted when they returned to the house and knowing without a sliver of a doubt that Hannibal would deliver beyond his expectations. Now here he was, his lover laving at his neck, teeth gently biting along his collarbones as a hand worked it’s way slyly between them, cupping his groin before long, elegant fingers wrapped themselves around his straining erection. He closed his eyes and panted into the hot, damp air, praying for a little restraint. _Christ, what you do to me._

“That’s it,” Hannibal murmured darkly into his ear, tongue snaking out to trace the delicate shell before nipping at his lobe. “Let me feel you, darling. Give yourself to me.” Will’s breath caught in a tight moan; the hand on his prick had begun to stroke, long, tight pulls from root to tip, exactly the way he liked. Hannibal’s mouth laved his jaw, tongue drawing across his stubble with a whisper. Their breath mingled between them as their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss, Will’s moans of enjoyment swallowed in their passion. He didn’t know when his hips had begun to rock, desperation overtaking his movements as he chased the pleasure offered to him. Hannibal pulled back a few inches, his dark gaze watching hungrily as color bloomed in Will’s cheeks, spreading across his chest in a warm flush. The hand not working Will’s erection cupped the profiler’s head tenderly, preventing him from hitting the tiles as he shook and moaned. Will spread his legs, rocking his hips to meet Hannibal’s strokes, increasing the speed of their movements. The sounds that poured from his mouth filled Hannibal with a fierce, almost tangible pleasure that rolled down his skin as if he were the one being drawn towards orgasm. _Lord above what you do to me, darling._

When Will began to shake, Hannibal slowed, loosening his grip so that his hands caressed Will’s heated flesh but did not add to the tension building within him. Will let out a frustrated groan, his eyes falling shut as his heart thumped against Hannibal’s hands. The doctor rested their foreheads together, giving a final, tender stroke to the crown of Will’s cock. Gathering the moisture he found there, he lifted his fingers to his mouth. Holding Will’s gaze, he licked them clean, his pupils wide and swollen, bright even in the low, flickering light form the candle.

“Do you feel clean enough, my love?” he asked, covering Will’s mouth with his own. “Shall we relocate?” Will nodded and reached behind Hannibal to turn off the water, shivering as the billows of steam immediately began to dissipate. Hannibal reached for a towel, drying them both sufficiently enough to prevent the moisture from clinging to the sheets and impeding their movements. He paid special attention to the skin just above the profiler’s jutting erection, barely ghosting the material over the sensitive, swollen flesh. A sharp breath hissed through teeth at the contact, and Will pulled the towel from his hands, dropping it to the floor.

“Dry enough,” he whispered, cupping Hannibal’s face between his palms. “Bed now.” Their mouths brushed together as Will walked Hannibal back towards the bedroom, the only light the dimly glowing candle still burning on the bathroom counter. They didn’t need lights for this, though. Will knew where Hannibal’s body was, he knew where the bed was, and all they needed was each other. Hannibal’s hands slid up to his sides, thumbs caressing the soft flesh of his stomach. Will whimpered into his mouth as he pushed Hannibal onto the bed and climbed astride the other man, bracketing his hips with his knees. Fumbling on the bedside table, he found the small, slim bottle he was searching for and snapped it open with a click that sounded impossibly loud in the hush of the room. Hannibal drew back fractionally to watch as he slicked his fingers, depositing the bottle within reach amongst the tangle of their sheets.

“Would you like me to-” Will shook his head. Reaching for Hannibal’s cock, he slicked the swollen, leaking flesh, coating him with their favorite lube, the one that they’d discovered on accident while shopping on vacation in Morocco two months before. It felt like liquid silk and warmed to the slightest touch, creating a fascinatingly comfortable glide across their skin that held up for hours. The bath in Morocco had made an excellent test, and they had been purchasing it ever since. Hannibal held his breath as Will worked his erection just a little, enough to ensure he was prepared.

“I want the stretch tonight,” he whispered. “I can’t wait any longer. I’ve wanted you since this morning and watching you at dinner… I need this Hannibal. Please.” Hannibal nodded and dropped his head to the pillows, gazing with delighted eyes as Will lifted his hips. After a few moments of adjusting, he lined the blunt head of Hannibal’s cock with his puckered entrance and sank down, taking Hannibal to the hilt in a single, breathtaking stroke. The doctor moaned, his limbs shaking as his hands came up automatically to soothe Will’s discomfort. Will captured his hands as they descended towards his skin. Lacing their fingers together, he brought them up to either side of Hannibal’s head and held them there, effectively pinning the other man beneath him. Hannibal’s pupils blew wide, fully encompassing the bloodstained irises save for the thinnest dark ring of color. He let out a slow breath and tested the hold on his hands. Will let him stretch, move within his grip, but held him easily in place. Lowering his head, he brought their lips together and began to move. Hannibal gasped a breath and held his lover’s gaze gently in his own, watching as he took what he needed. _That_ _’s it, oh fuck darling, yes-_

They took it slow, barely faster than their breathing. Will rolled his hips, taking Hannibal to the hilt over and over, the tight heat of his body coupled with the molten silky slide of the lube bringing Hannibal to the precipice within minutes. Over the past six months, Will had become an expert at reading the doctor’s body, instinctively knowing when to stop and let them cool, when to pick up the speed and intensity of his movements. He kept his lover on the brink, letting their orgasms roll in like the tide, building in intensity before receding, only to return, brighter and more powerful, burning through Hannibal’s self control with all the intensity of the sun. By the third crest, they were both shaking, sweat pooling between their bellies where Will’s cock lay hard and leaking and utterly neglected. Hannibal reached for him with shaking hands, wrapping the hot flesh in a sleeve for Will to fuck through. Will’s quiet moans of enjoyment kicked up into cries of pleasure, his face flooding with need and love and desire so strong, Hannibal’s heart squeezed tight in his chest at the sight. Together they created a new rhythm; Will riding Hannibal’s cock, Hannibal stroking Will through the flashes of pleasure he needed to pull him over the edge. His orgasm broke almost imperceptibly over him in white hot peaks of pleasure, skittering down his spine to break in waves across his skin. The sound he made was barely human, rendered incapable of words by sheer ferocity of the feeling. Hannibal whispered soothingly to him, observing with delighted eyes as Will spilled his ecstasy across his fist, spattering his chest in pearly white droplets. He waited for the profiler to collapse against him, ready to soothe and comfort him as he came down from the portent pleasure he had just experienced, but Will had other ideas. Without warning, he pinned him down to the bed by his wrists and fucked him, his hips rocking up and slamming down to take Hannibal’s cock over and over. Caught unaware, Hannibal cried out and came, filling Will’s body as his own pleasure broke across his skin in skittering, rolling waves. Will rode him until the last of his tremors faded, only then collapsing onto his chest, breathing hard. Hannibal gently pulled out of Will’s body and hauled the shaking man into his arms, kissing the side of his face as they panted together.

“How are you feeling, darling?” he murmured, his lips resting against Will’s temple. Will laughed and kissed his fingers, his breath still coming out in short bursts.

“How am I feeling? Fucking incredible. I don’t know how that keeps getting better.”

“Practice,” Hannibal quipped. “The more repetition we have-” Will kissed him soundly, silencing the natural lecture he had a tendency to fall into when they’d finished making love.

“Or,” he countered between kisses, “we just happen to be really, really good together.” Hannibal grinned, making their kisses difficult, but all the sweeter with their efforts.

“You’re right,” he whispered, rolling out of bed to get a washcloth. “Nothing will ever be quite as incredible as what we can accomplish together.” Will watched him stride through the bedroom until he disappeared into the bathroom, wondering how his life had managed to become exactly what he had always wanted it to be. _Not only that,_ he mused, watching as Hannibal returned with a smile and a warm, damp cloth, _but how do I ensure it stays that way?_

The question was still on his mind when Hannibal returned to bed and pulled him down into his embrace.

***

“Hannibal? You awake, love?” The smell of well made coffee wafted through Hannibal’s senses as he struggled to open his eyes and sit up in bed. Blinking blearily in the early morning light, his gaze finally focused on the warm blue eyes staring at him with fondness from mere feet away. Will stood framed in the doorway, loose grey sweatpants hanging from his hips and a breakfast tray in his hands. Hannibal’s heart thudded, an unexpected wave of affection coursing through his sleep softened psyche. With his guard still down from sleep, it was easy to admit how much he’d truly come to love the man that stood in his doorway. _Enough to be like this with you forever, darling. Can you see it when I look at you? How much I want to give you? Is it visible, a brand upon my skin?_

Will approached with a smile on his lips and placed the tray over Hannibal’s lap. He had gone all out; a silver lid covered the plate, a crisp linen napkin sat to the left side with gleaming silverware atop, set in the traditional order of his fork, then knife, then a spoon. A crystal goblet filled with orange juice sat to the right of the plate, a small ceramic coffee cup filled with his favorite blend next to it. Hannibal looked up in surprise, his eyes filled with soft wonder.

“Will…” Will smiled. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on the corner of Hannibal’s mouth.

“Hold that thought, love. I left my tray in the kitchen. Be right back.” Hannibal watched him go, his mouth watering from the scent of the food beneath the tray. Will returned a moment later, balancing another tray filled with food, only the lid missing from his plate. Hannibal lifted the silver dome to uncover Will’s famous Grand Canyon pancakes, the golden circles piled three high in perfect uniformity. Next to them sat three slices of bacon and a bowl of seasonal berries lightly drizzled with honey. Will produced a pat of butter and syrup for the pancakes, handing them to him with care.

“This looks divine, darling,” Hannibal breathed, adding a perfect swirl of maple on top of the spiced pancakes. He gathered his silverware from the napkin and draped it across his lap before cutting delicately into the pancakes, removing a small sliver to pop into his mouth. It was difficult to keep from moaning aloud as the flavors burst across his tongue, but he managed, if only barely. The clove and cinnamon laced through the batter mingled pleasantly with the sweetness of the syrup, giving a simple food an elevated depth of flavor he couldn’t match. Will’s favorite culinary pastime was to sit smugly on a stool in Hannibal’s kitchen and watch with amusement as he tried to replicate the spices. While the dishes were always amazing, he had yet to conquer Will’s talent for such breakfast delights.

Taking a small sip of coffee, he glanced over to find Will watching him with adoration, his food still untouched on his tray. Hannibal blushed lightly, setting his cup down on the edge of the tray.

“Why are you watching me instead of eating?” he inquired, cutting off another slice of pancake. Will grinned and picked up his silverware, placing his napkin in his own lap.

“It’s fun to watch you eat,” he replied, drizzling a swirl of syrup on his own stack. “Especially when you can’t figure out what I use for spices.” Hannibal snorted, spearing a blackberry with more force than necessary.

“If I had identified your special blend, would you tell me?” he asked, placing the berry on his tongue. Sweet-tart juice mingled with the spicy flavors of the pancakes, bringing another appreciative moan to Hannibal’s throat. He swallowed it down with a drink of juice, eyeing his paramour as Will bit into his first slice of pancake.

“Maybe,” he finally replied, his mouth full of food. “Although I don’t think you really want to know, or you’d have just watched from the doorway one morning. So far I have yet to discover you checking the measuring spoons.” Hannibal laughed and picked up a slice of bacon.

“Sometimes, the delight is in not knowing every detail, darling,” he agreed. “It still wouldn’t taste quite this good, even if I did manage to glean your secrets.” They ate in companionable silence, a bird chirping brightly in the cool morning sunlight, Hannibal’s heart filled with desperate contentment a the simple act of eating next to the man he loved. _I could do this for all of my days, and I would still never have enough time with you. Eternity would not be long enough to spend at your side._

When they had eaten their fill, Will cleared the dishes from their laps, waving off Hannibal’s protestations that he was breaking their cooking rule.

“You cooked, Will. It’s my job-” Will silenced him with a searing kiss, stealing the words and his breath from his mouth.

“It’s the weekend, love. Let me do this. Just relax here. Won’t take me any time at all.” Resigned, Hannibal rested back against the pillows, picking up the novel he’d been reading for the past couple of weeks while listening to the pleasant clinking coming from down the hall. Will returned several minutes later to find Hannibal right where he left him, bare chested and tousled with a book propped up on his knees. At his return, Hannibal set aside the book and drew him back into bed, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

“Since you wouldn’t let me do the dishes, perhaps I can find another way to reward you for the wonderful morning.” He nipped at Will’s throat before winding his way down the profiler’s body, soft, wet kisses left along the Will’s flesh in his wake. Will carded his hands into the soft, silver and gold strands of his lover’s hair, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes.

They didn’t manage to get dressed for another two hours.

***

“So… where are we going?” Will asked, glancing around at the lush scenery that surrounded them. Hannibal glanced over with a secretive smile and shook his head.

“Not much farther, but I already told you, it’s a surprise.” Will nodded and leaned back in his seat, watching the trees fly by. They drove for another fifteen minutes before Hannibal signaled and turned onto a partially hidden but well worn path, expertly navigating his car onto a wide driveway that lead through the trees. Will peered through the windshield with interest, watching as the forest thinned, then parted to reveal a beautiful two story home, sleek and modern lines made warmer with natural hardwood construction and a wide white porch surrounding the outside. Off in the distance, he could see another building that looked like a long, low shed, three neat steps leading up to its entrance. The property was nestled into the woods, accentuating the surroundings rather than detracting from them. Glancing over at Hannibal, he found his lover’s face carefully neutral, his eyes unreadable.

“Who are we here to visit?” Will inquired as the doctor drew the car to a stop outside of the house, shifting into park. Hannibal lifted his lips in a smile and opened his door.

“Come with me and find out,” he replied, his voice trembling ever so slightly. Intrigued, Will stepped from the car and closed the door. Following Hannibal up to the porch, he was surprised to find the other man fishing a key from his pocket to insert into the door. The lock clicked open and Hannibal pushed the door in to reveal a bright entry, polished oak floors leading into the interior of what appeared to be an empty house. Gesturing Will forward, the profiler stepped past him and inside, looking around as Hannibal closed the door behind him and pocketed the key. The house was everything he had ever wanted in a home; polished wood and high ceilings, a huge open space on the main floor connecting the kitchen to the heart of the house without impeding walls. The kitchen itself was larger than both his and Hannibal’s combined, but somehow not intimidating. An industrial stove had been installed, as well as a large refrigerator with a separate freezer taking up one expansive wall. The cabinets were painted white, the fixtures gleamed silver. A pale blue and pearl ceramic backsplash wrapped one wall, flowing behind the stove and sink. Will wandered into the main living space to find a huge, empty room with one entire wall taken up with windows. A comfortable bench had been built into the natural indentation, closest to bookshelves that had been incorporated into the wall. _A place for everything and everything in its place,_ he mused.

Hannibal moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Will’s slim waist. Turning the profiler towards him, he tilted the other man’s face to his own and kissed him, their lips sealing gently in the warm sunshine that poured from the windows. Will wanted to weep from the sweetness of it.

“What are we doing here, Hannibal?” he asked as he pulled back enough to look into the doctor’s eyes. Hannibal smiled again and released him, taking his hand in his own.

“I’ll tell you soon, darling. Shall we take a look upstairs?” Will shrugged and nodded, knowing full well he wouldn’t get anything out of the other man until he was ready. _Might as well see it to the end_ _… whatever this is._ Hannibal lead him up the wide, sweeping staircase and through each of the rooms, stopping to let him absorb the space that surrounded them. There were four bedrooms and one bathroom, two if he counted the main bedroom suite. The house was massive, plenty of space to sprawl and grow, fill with light and laughter. He could almost picture it, saw it dancing behind his eyelids as he gazed around. Will stopped at the windows in the main bedroom, staring into the back yard contemplatively.

“What do you think of this place, darling?” Hannibal asked, joining him at the window. Will turned to meet his warm gaze, his own inquisitive.

“The house is beautiful, as are the grounds. Anyone would be happy living here, surrounded by so much of nature, so much land to breathe.” Hannibal nodded, holding his gaze.

“Would you be happy here?” he asked, his voice quiet and laced with a nervousness that Will had never heard in him before. Will’s heart thudded hard in his chest as he struggled to understand what was being asked of him. _No. He can_ _’t possibly mean-_ Hannibal rummaged through his pocket and produced a small box, handing it to Will without ceremony. Leaning back into the wall, he gestured for the other man to open it. Will pried off the lid with shaking fingers, his heart racing as the small, stubborn square of cardboard finally came loose and fell to the floor with an inaudible thud. _Oh. Oh god._

Nestled inside was a silver key, a red ribbon laced through the loops where a keyring would normally reside. Tied to the ribbon was a small label that simply read “Home”. Will swallowed hard and glanced up to meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“You-”

“Yes.” Hannibal nodded and took the box from his hands, pulling him close. Will’s arms went around him automatically, which turned out to be a very good thing. His legs were already threatening to give way. Hannibal tilted his face up so their gazes met, his eyes soft and more serious than Will had seen him since they’d been back together. 

“Your biggest struggle with our previous relationship was my inability to commit to moving in together, although we were already living together in every real way,” he said quietly, watching as Will’s eyes brimmed with tears. “This home came on the market and for us to begin anew, really begin a life together… it seemed rather perfect. I took the liberty of taking it off the market, but informed the Realtor that I would need to discuss the matter with my partner before we came to a decision.” Will blinked back his tears, his voice stuck somewhere in the bubble forming in his chest. _He- he wants-_

“I know this is very sudden, but I won’t have you ever believing I am not willing to move mountains to suit us,” Hannibal continued. “I’m perfectly happy selling my home to take up residence here, with you. A new home for us to make our own. If you need time-” Will’s mouth descended upon his own, silencing the rest of the speech he had so carefully created. Hannibal’s hands cupped the other man’s face as they kissed, Will’s answer plainly spoken in the gentle press of his lips. He drew back and spoke the words anyway, his voice thick with tears.

“Yes. Christ yes. This place- Hannibal-” Will found himself pulled into a crushing hug and buried his face in Hannibal’s chest. His happiness felt as if it would break his ribs, too large to be contained within.

“I want you to be happy, darling. A place for us to build our dreams together seems the perfect solution.” Will let the tears that had been threatening to spill fall from his lashes and down his cheeks, no longer able to speak. They held each other for a long time, letting the reality that they’d now really share a home settle in around them. When Will could find his voice, he raised his head from Hannibal’s chest. 

“Can we walk through it again? Now that I know it’s mine, I mean.” Hannibal smiled and nodded. Together, they walked back through the house and he took in the space, absorbed the brilliance of Hannibal’s selection.

“This place is perfect,” he breathed as he inspected the yard once again. Hannibal nodded and pulled him close, gesturing to the far building.

“I had a space built for the dogs, especially since I know you won’t be able to keep from rescuing additional strays,” he said, his eyes gleaming. “A place for them to rest when they’re not about on the land.” Will’s throat contracted tightly again, briefly cutting off his air. Turning to place another kiss to the doctor’s cheek, he grinned.

“It seems you thought of everything,” he breathed. Hannibal smiled and inclined his head. “I only have one question.”

“What is that?” 

“When can we move in?” Hannibal laughed and retrieved his phone.

“I have thought of that as well, darling, never fear. With a single phone call to Jack, we will be free for the week to relocate.” Will’s smile felt as if his mouth might split.

“Was that what you two were discussing yesterday?” he asked. Hannibal nodded, pleased. Drawing Will close, he placed a gentle kiss to his curls.

“As usual, you don’t miss a thing, my love. Shall we head out to pick up some boxes? We can start packing tonight if you wish.” Will nodded enthusiastically, glancing around once more at the beautiful space he would be calling home.

“And some picture frames, too. I want everyone who walks through those doors to know how happy we truly are.” Hannibal kissed the side of his neck and lead him through the door, closing it firmly behind him before turning back to his lover. He cupped his face and placed a small, delicate kiss between his eyebrows before responding.

“All they have to do is look at you, darling, and they’ll know without a doubt that we are the happiest couple to ever exist.” Hand in hand, they made their way back to the car and drove towards the future they were finally creating together.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final story in this series, and although it started out as a blatant thirst trap filled with desire and fiery passion, I'm happy to see where it's ended up. A little love goes a long way, and a lot can change the world that surrounds us.
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this tale. A huge thank you to each and every one of you that takes the time to read these stories. Your kudos and comments are everything, and give me all the encouragement I need to continue creating beautiful slices of the world for you to see.
> 
> Hearts and Body Parts,  
> JM


End file.
